Time to come back
by starkcontrastblue
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS Another branch of my own little AU verse, wouldn't leave my head so here it is...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this nugget refused to leave my head so I wrote it down its inspired by various sci-fi tropes that I like at least. I am in denial about the way everything ended which is becoming a theme of my fics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers marvel and Disney do I just play in their sandbox. enjoy.**

Time to come back

Steve stood straight, arms crossed as he tried to sum up the courage to say his final goodbye and undertake the task that had been left to him. He still couldn't believe Tony was gone even as he looked sadly at his still body resting on the table. The temporary mobile units that had been set up were littered around the outskirts of what been the Avengers headquarters. Steve heard helicopters overhead voices and vehicles as several other tents and mobile units set up camp, Steve realised they would be here a while at the site of such devastation. Steve turned as Thor entered past the guards outside. Thor gently assured Steve patting his shoulder. 'are you ready my friend?' he asked looking down at Tony. 'I don't think I ever will, but these stones need to be returned'.

It had fallen to them to retrieve the stones. When a new machine could be constructed Steve voluntered to return them all to their rightful time. Steve could not pretend he understood any of the science. The time they spent together building the machine and going through their 'time heist' plans had been the most they had spent as a team in over ten years. With Thor and Bruce away, their own civil war and drifting apart after the decimation. Steve had spent a great deal of his down time with Tony who had attempted to explain the science and the absolute insanity of their plan. He talked fondly of his daughter Morgan and her love for Captain America, Tony claimed he didn't hold a grudge in that regard and Steve laughed as Tony pouted a little.

Tony had proudly showed Steve a photo of Morgan stood wearing a tiny iron man helmet leaning on Steves shield. Now she would have to live in a world without her father and that crushed Steve. Tony and Natasha had made the ultimate sacrifice it hurt so badly now but in time Steve hoped that he would be able to put that pain into perspective, they had saved trillions of lives between them. Steve gently raised Tony's injured hand; they couldn't remove the amour the damage was to great. Thor took a hold of the case leaning it open as Steve took the in what were in his mind delicate pliers. In that moment Steve felt a chill go up his spine as all the stones suddenly sprang to life and Steve stumbled and hit the alarm as Thor grabbed him by the collar and out the door. They both knew those stones were dangerous was this a part of their function?

'Thor what the hell is happening ?!' Steve said as the soldiers pushed them further back as the whole unit was consumed with multi-coloured lights. Thor shook his head 'the stones are sentient to a degree' Thor said as the lights drew back. Thor called for storm breaker they had no idea what those stones had done. The soldiers flanked them weapons raised and Thor ripped off the door with Steve close behind, Thor had lowered his axe. 'Where, where is Tony? Steve asked looking bemused at the six infinity stones which had been laid neatly in a row on the empty gurney. 'I do not know Captain"

….

Steve watched as the Hazmat team clear the mobile unit, Steve had secured the stones and no one was ready to argue with Captain America, or Thor in that respect. He had to call Peeper she had the right to know what had happened, she had returned home to her daughter accompanied by Happy and Peter poor kid was devastated and they couldn't track down his aunt. Steve stood and handed the stones to Bruce/Hulk 'I don't understand either cap I really don't we have barley scratched the surface with these stones and their capabilities'

Steve rubbed over his tired eyes and nodded, he had people to see.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Peter sat on his familiar bunk his aunt hadn't changed a thing. In Five years. Miss Potts, No Mrs Stark had finally managed to contact May and Happy drove him home in silence. He was hurting too. May cried and hugged him he couldn't cry he felt cold, empty. He stared at his Star Wars models and notebooks and other odd bits of tech. His spider suit lay crumpled in his closet he never wanted to wear it again. He had lost his hero, his mentor, his friend. Mr Stark had spent more time with him after the whole vulture thing he didn't join the Avengers but Mr Stark helped him train through boxing, hand to hand combat and this martial arts thing that Peter couldn't remember the name of. He improved his tech, his suit and its various functions. Peter had loved every moment geeking out over the various Iron Man suits and designs that Mr Stark was working on. It was amazing and all to soon those aliens and the wizard, strange turned up and everything changed.

Mr Stark, Tony he had called him Tony as, when. Peter couldn't even think it.

Mr Stark sure was mad when Peter turned up in space he stalked off and explored the ship. Only later did Peter realise that he was afraid, afraid they wouldn't get home.

Five years. How was he supposed to process that? Mr Stark was married had a daughter; Peter hadn't tried to find out what had happened to everyone else everything else. He was afraid of what he would find.

Peter glanced to his desk and stared at his Stark internship certificate a photo tucked in the frame of him and Mr Stark smiling a candid photo that Happy had taken on his phone; Mr Stark was leaning over to tell him something. He couldn't remember what he said.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the beeping. Peter rubbed over his tired eyes his mind was foggy and slow where was the beeping coming from. He realised it was coming from his closet and he stumbled over he could still smell the ash, despite several showers. He knelt and pulled out his mask the source of the beeping. He squinted and pulled in on. as Karen chimed up '_Peter the boss is in trouble'_ Peter fell back against his bed '_What what did you say? _Peter reasoned it could be a glitch but Karen displayed coordinates in his mask. Peter sighed it was 2am, May was asleep and he needed to find out what was going on.

…

People were celebrating in the streets everyone caught up in their feelings of joy and confusion through the fireworks, Peter swung by silently the loud music pounding making him wince through his enhanced hearing. Peter clung to the side of a building confused as the coordinates led him here some non-descript alley with a couple of dumpsters. His night vision caught movement, a figure in the corner. Peter landed gently apprehensive of what he might find. 'Hello? Are you alright?' Peter walked up slowly and gasped 'Mr Stark?' Peter was shaken as he looked into his eyes his face and neck unburned. His eyes were wild and unfocused. He was dressed in some kind of loose trousers and shirt and odd boots he didn't recognise. Peter's heart was beating against his chest he saw the new Nano housing unit still attached to Tony's chest glowing through the shirt, is that how Karen had found him? Peter placed his hand gently on Tony's shoulder while swiftly removing his mask. Finally, Tony looked up 'Pete…. Kid...?' Peter nodded tears in his eyes 'Yes Mr Stark it's me…it's me ' Tony suddenly gripped both his shoulders ' I can't you can't they will take me away dissect me please I need to hide I need to run' Tony was pleading with him shaking as he still held onto Peter ,what the hell had happened to him, why was he here how was he here ? Despite all this Peter needed to help him if someone was after him Peter would protect him. Peter's mind raced swiftly glancing out into the street as a group roared by clearly drunk. He suddenly realised somewhere they could go somewhere that would be safe 'Come on Mr Stark 'he said pulling him to his feet and throwing his arm around his shoulder 'I've got you'

…

Peter peeled back the metal door and pushed in the door behind, the old house had been in what was it called probate? Anyway, the family had been fighting over it for years and it was empty. Tony hadn't said much his eyes drooping he was clearly exhausted and learned heavily on Peter, he didn't mind. Peter pulled back a dust sheet and helped Tony onto the couch he glanced around there was very little furniture and no supplies. Tony was asleep in moments and Peter realised he needed to get some food, water and think about who he could go to for help. Mr Stark, geezz he might as well say Tony this was hardily ordinary. He was clearly scared. He had to stay away from the authorities. Peter took the opportunity and dashed out to the closest store only collecting a few bottles of water, fruit and chips. Tony was awake scribbling in a notepad he had acquired along with a pencil from somewhere. Peter knelt in front of him' Mr Stark, Tony?' he passed an opened bottle of water and Tony took it quietly taking a few gulps and throwing the notepad to the ground. He slightly tipped forward and Peter helped him lean back 'It's too much too much in here 'Peter was about to question him before he closed his eyes and curled into a pillow. Peter picked up the notepad and flicked through. It was full of equations and diagrams with notes in English and…. something else symbols and words that clearly were not from Earth. Peter glanced back at Tony suddenly a wave of fear washed over him he needed help quickly and he suddenly realised who he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews, suggestions always appreciated, thank you. I have some interesting plans for this little nugget …..enjoy. **

Part three

Peter dashed home threw on a t-shirt, jeans and hoodie over his suit. He hopped pulling on his converse filling his backpack with a few supplies. It was 6am, May was awake drinking coffee, he assured he was going out to see what has become of his friends, that was partly true. Running toward the compound he stopped by a store throwing some more food and drink into his backpack. He hated having to leave Tony alone he forced back the metal door hopeful he would be safe if he woke. Peter sat high in a tree above the various cleaning crews. He watched helicopters fly overhead. God it was a mess his heart broke a little a the saw the avengers A at the side of a fragment of what had been the huge compound. He pulled on his Mask and his hood back up 'Come on Karen find him' Peter waited '_He is approaching Peter '_Finally he saw him Captain America flanked by two black clad soldiers. Karen picked up their conversation as the Captain nodded and strode away. Peter thought it was odd that the last time they had met they had been on this battlefield he called him Queens; did he forgive him for taking his shield?

'Are you coming down kid or I am going to have to climb up there?

Peter nearly fell out the tree as captain America stared up at him his hands on his waist. Peter landed gracefully they were at the very edge of the land away from he various people now swarming over the site' .mr Rogers I need you to come with me alone now please its important know one can…' Steve raised his hands as Peter pulled off his mask ' kid calm down are you hurt ?' Peter shook his head' not me please we have to go' Steve started at Peter who was looking around anxiously jamming his hands in his pockets. 'Ok kid I will come with you are you going to tell me why?' Peter shook his head 'not here please trust me on this Captain' Steve brushed his hand through his hair, the kid meant so much to Tony he owed it to him to trust the kid. 'I'll meet you near the Avengers tower give me half an hour' Peter stammered his thanks' I'll be there thank you sir' Steve smiled 'Call me Steve kid please' Peter looked down 'Thank you Steve'

…..

Steve pulled down his baseball cap looking up at the old tower now sold of course and under construction. People were milling around the city, music played and several people were definitely still intoxicated, Steve wasn't in a celebratory mood but couldn't begrudge others as they welcomed their lost family and friends. Peter had crept up on him and he hadn't noticed lost in his thoughts 'Thank you ah Steve, this way ' Steve followed the bounding teen as he spoke a mile minute about absolutely nothing , he was painfully reminded of Tony and their midnight musings they had had over a bottle of Scotch, no one had been aware of Tony's disappearance, Fury wouldn't allow it. Steve knew he had to break that trust soon Pepper had the right to know. They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Peter stopped outside a rather dilapidated house its lawn wild, Not like it was an uncommon state for a house to be in, many were abandoned during those five years. He followed Peter to the back of the house watched him easily peel back the heavy metal door' this way' Steve looked up and down the street and ducked through the door. The house smelled musky and damp he followed Peter and stopped dead in his tracks. Tony Stark was asleep on the couch empty bottles of water and chip packets strewn on the ground. Steve was shaking as he knelt beside Tony 'Kid how what the hell? Peter pushed the rubbish aside ' Karen my AI alerted me yesterday of a situation I found him confused and scared this morning; I didn't know who to trust but I know you are a good guy and you helped save the universe so I came to you I couldn't deal with this alone' Steve patted his shoulder he couldn't speak . Tony was dressed differently and by the looks of it the horrendous damage caused by the gauntlet had been healed, Peter passed him a note book one of three which Peter had found in the house they were all full. Steve glanced through the pages recognising Tony's handwriting, confused about the contents he glanced up as Tony stirred in his sleep clutching a pillow. 'Its not from Earth and nothing I recognise, what happened Steve because something happened to him'

Steve leaned back on his heels' I went with Thor we had to collect the stones from, from Tony, they activated we got the hell out of there, Tony was gone when we re-entered the building'

Steve gently reached out and brushed a stray hair from Tony's eyes desperate to see if he was real.' He was scared that people were going to come after him, I think I think he might have been taken by aliens I think they changed him put all that stuff in his head'

Steve studied the teenager as he glanced over at Tony. They clearly had a strong bond this kid is the reason Tony risked everything to join them, to get him back. His first words to Steve as he returned beaten and sick to Earth were about this kid and damn could he be right? And if he was the terrible realisation passed over Steve was Tony dangerous was this their Tony? God a few years ago the very idea would have been insane.

'Peter head home be with your aunt she will be worried, ill clear my schedule I will stay will him I promise' Peter stared a little panicked though he was right he couldn't just disappear on May for to long she had waited five years.' Will you tell other people?' Peter asked sincerely. Steve sighed 'I will try and talk to him but yes I will have to we can't keep this secret but I swear I will not let anyone harm him ' Peter pulled out the various supplies including a small medical kit ' I trust you Captain America here's my number ' he passed him a scrap of paper 'I'll be back in a couple of hours' Steve nodded as Peter left. He sat crossed legged on the floor peeling a banana that Peter had left. People would hurt or imprison Tony if Peter's theory was correct. Steve needed someone smart and somewhere safe. Suddenly it hit him he knew who and where he could go, where they could get help.

Wakanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Steve walked around the small house for the hundredth time his eyes flicking to Tony still lying restless on the couch, he was still trying to figure out what he would say. Or how to fight back if he needed to. It was part of the reason he had sent the kid away. Steve flicked over his phone he still hadn't called T'Challa, why hadn't he called? He should. Part of him knew this a part of him also knew that his whole kingdom had been mourning the loss of their royal family…. for five years, could he burden him with this? Possibly bring a new threat to his home after he brought Thanos and his army to him? Everyday Steve found it harder and harder to be a good man.

His heart clenched as his thoughts drifted to Natasha while he leant on the doorframe. The windows were all blocked off apart from one above Tony facing the overgrown yard. Steve jumped as Tony cried out falling heavily onto the rug. Steve crossed the room in two strides and spoke gently to Tony as he struggled to sit up. Steve supported him his hand resting on the small of Tony's back as he blinked his eyes before wincing and closing them. 'Cap…. why…. where you come from?' Tony's words were slurred almost like his was drunk.

Steve crouched beside him still holding his back 'Peter came to find me I sent him home for now' Tony mumbled his eyes still closed as he dropped his head into hands. 'God….my…head…it…damn it hurts' Steve shifted a little he didn't want to speak he needed let Tony speak gather what information he could. "is…this kid…. alright?' Tony whispered to the ground. 'Yes, Tony he's fine he's coming back soon' Tony reached out and placed a shaking hand on Steve's shoulder, his eyes remained closed. 'I died Cap I know…I know I did I felt it…' He groaned as his hand dropped, Steve shifted ready to catch Tony if he fell. Steve's heart was pounding as he to remembered…. remembered that moment. They sat quietly as Tony focused on breathing. 'Tony Peter said you were afraid people would come after you why did you say that' Steve hated having to gently gather intel this way, he had no other choice.

Tony leant back onto Steve's knee and Steve shifted his weight accordingly. 'I, I can still feel them they are still here…. watching…. God they are so far away…. the room the walls…...they are still here Cap…. they always have been…." Steve felt Tony's weight on his knee and he slumped into unconsciousness. Steve shifted and picked Tony back onto the couch. Steve brushed his fingers through his hair feeling as if a lead weight had dropped into his stomach. The door ground back metal on wood, Peter bounded in with a bag full of groceries.' Has he woken up?' Peter asked dropping the groceries on the counter and kneeling in front of the couch.

Steve nodded and stood up patting Peter's shoulder. He was torn at that moment; Tony didn't appear to be dangerous but had clearly been influenced by…. something. The kid wouldn't fight back Steve knew this much and Tony would never forgive himself if he hurt the kid. Steve had to be one, had to remain and make the decisions. ' Kid, once its dark I need you do go to my apartment pick up a few things I know what I have to do and I have to go alone' Peter was about to interrupt when Steve raised his hand straightening to his full height ' Kid I know you want to help him I really do, you have got him this far but you cant come any further, not this time' Peter crossed his arms staring up at Steve' where will you go?' Steve looked back 'Somewhere safe but you need to stay here, with your aunt and friends and watch over the city ' Steve placed both his hands on his shoulders' Tony means I great deal to me, I have hurt him and he forgave me I will do everything I can to find out what happened and if I can get him back to his family'

Peter straightened it was hard to argue with Captain America he was just to honest he had read the comics and watched the news reels he was a real hero who fought against evil from Earth and space. 'I…I mean the world …' Peter eyes began to water' I ' Suddenly tears began to fall down Peter's face and Steve pulled him into his arms' I know Peter , you've been through so much, You mean so much to Tony and I know he means a great deal to you' Peter pulled back wiping his red eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie' What…I don't know ill do if he leaves….again'. Steve had been thinking the same he couldn't bear to lose Tony again.

'Pete?' Peter turned and knelt beside Tony as he slowly sat up patting the couch pillow beside him' Are you alright? Peter a half laughed and coughed' Yes Sir …Mr Stark…I don't I mean are you …you?' Tony glanced up at Steve he could see the soldier was tense, he couldn't blame him. His vision kept greying out and he reached out to steady himself against Peter's shoulder. His world was spinning as he fought against the migraine that was splitting his head in two. Steve must of realised Tony's condition as a wastepaper bin appeared just as Tony heaved the minimal contents of his stomach into it. Peter was rubbing his back trying to reassure him. Tony closed his eyes.' Here Tony' Steve placed and open water bottle in his hands he took a gulp and spat back out into the in before taking a few tentative sips. Steve suddenly realised he had some sunglasses tucked away in his jacket; the place was dark any way but he offered them to Tony who took them quietly slipping them over his eyes.

'Tony how you feeling?' Steve asked kneeling in front of Tony. His eyes were unfocused behind the glasses. 'what…. what happened to me? Tony whispered his head in his hands dropping the bottle 'It's all too much 'He tapped his head' there's a thousand voices and pictures …. God they are all flashing screaming to be heard….' Tony picked up the notebook resting on the arm of the chair' I don't …. I don't know what this is…its pouring out and I can't ….' Tony opened his eyes looking into Steve's eyes to focus on something. 'What was I …oh yes I need to get this stuff out of my head Cap…I can't I can't go see my girls not till we I figure this out ' Suddenly Tony stood up and stumbled toward the kitchen counter his back to them both as he dropped his head into his crossed arms. Steve rose quickly ready to act if Tony's legs gave way.

Peter hadn't moved from the couch his mind thrown back to the battle field and …he couldn't go back there not now. 'I will go and collect your things Steve…um no still sounds odd, Captain can I have your key? Steve shifted twisting back toward the couch. 'Are you alright Peter?' Steve asked with a tinge of concern in his voice. Peter nodded furiously 'The sooner I get your things the sooner you can help Mr Stark'

….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'what I am wearing? Tony asked picking at the odd material on his sleeve. Steve sat beside him sharing the sandwiches Peter had dropped off. 'I was hoping you could tell me' Steve replied as he gripped a little of the fabric between his finger and thumb' its light but I can't see how it's been made' Tony said dropping his arm and finishing off the sandwich. Steve watched as Tony settled crossed legged onto the floor returning to some kind of drawing he had started in one of the blank note books Peter had also left. Steve stole a glance he loved drawing but these the things Tony was sketching was unlike anything he had ever seen. Tony did have skill as an artist but Steve had only ever seen him work digitally.

'Tony do you realise your are drawing in 3D? Tony didn't pushed up his glasses up 'um yes it works better that way' Steve watched as he continued with the sketch of an elaborate buildings twisting toward dual suns. Steve felt he could have reached out and touch it as it looked so real. 'Tony I am going to make a call' Tony didn't reply engrossed in his drawing. Steve padded into a small bedroom disturbing dust on the bed as he sat down. He flicked through his phone pausing at a photo taken only a few weeks ago, the team, the Avengers sat eating takeout around the table at the compound. They had changed so much, still Natasha was smiling toward the camera, Tony and Clint laughing at something while Thor had his arms wide sharing some tale of another with Scott. Steve had taken the photo. It was rare they had a break all together while they formulated their plan to defeat Thanos….and they had won. It had cost them dearly but how could they not of tried? How could they continue knowing there was the smallest chance of victory? Truth was they couldn't.

Steve sighed and put the phone to his ear as Shuri answered full of youthful energy. 'Princess Shuri is your brother available I need his assistance I am sorry I keep asking this of him he has done so much already' Shuri laughed down the phone ' Oh you do Captain but my brother holds you in high esteem just I moment I will connect you ' Steve tapped his knee as T'Challa voice hummed through the speaker 'Hello Captain I hope you are well what can I do for you my friend ?' Steve suddenly began to regret the call but he pushed it aside 'Is this call secure your highness?' T'Challa paused 'of course my friend' he replied. Steve already knew that but he still had to ask, old habits.

' After the battle, after Tony died the stones activated and he disappeared leaving the stones behind, a friend found Tony lost and confused in the city not long after…He, something happened during his disappearance and he is scared its beyond me and I don't have access to the equipment or the people that could help. You highness', T'Challa I don't know who I can trust with this. I will understand if you decline to help your kingdom the world has been through so much I ''I will find an alternate way of helping him" Steve realised he was digging his hand into his knee as he waited a response.

T'Challa spoke softly 'My friend we will not deny you assistance Tony Stark gave his life to defeat a great evil if he has returned and we can help him understand his ordeal whatever it may then we will'

Steve released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding 'Thank you, you don't know how much this means, he means to me as a friend'

T'Challa agreed to send a jet and they agreed on a time and place for the pickup just as Steve heard the door grind open. Steve thanked T'Challa again before he re-entered the living room. Though Peter wasn't alone.

'Fury, 'Steve sighed 'nice to see you'


	6. Chapter 6

Past six

Perter stood shaking at Fury's side he was stronger than the man of course but Peter was terrified of the guy. He had come out the shadows only meters from the house and Peter had no choice but to obey him. 'I'm sorry…Mr Stark…Captain' Tony raised his arm' not your fault kid, Nick leave him alone this ones on me' Steve stood tense seeing the Spies mind shift. In an instant he pushed Peter aside and held out his gun to Tony's temple as he sat on the couch. When did we first meet?' Fury asked simply. Peter was ready to leap into action when Tony spoke up 'No kid stay back…. We met at my house in Malibu which is now at the bottom of the ocean' Fury lowered his firearm. Steve walked up and snatched the gun from his hands 'What was that?' He said barley inches from Fury's face who was forced to retreat 'Rogers I have seen things that you wouldn't believe years ago Earth was invaded by an alien species, shapeshifters with poor long-term memories'. Peter swiftly sat protectively beside Tony who now had his head resting in his hands' 'You thought Mr Stark was an alien? Peter said quietly as Steve moved back a couple of paces 'Yes 'Fury replied, 'so what the hell is going on?'

Tony had moved into the bedroom as a migraine once again crippled him. Between them they filled Fury in then Steve sent Peter home, ordering the kid to stay there until he called. Fury was not happy with Steves plans. Steve didn't care. Fury began to pace. 'So, they will be here in? 'Steve looked at his watch 30 minutes just after dusk' Fury rested against the breakfast bar' how long were you planning on keeping this to yourself Captain? Steve stood up and crossed his arms' as long as I had to ' Fury coughed out a laugh' you've come a long way Rogers ill give you that' He pinched the bridge of his nose' I will do what I can my end in keeping this whole situation under wraps but Captain what if they discover that this is not permanent or he is under some kind of alien influence ?I've seen what alien technology does to humans this Tony Stark may be worlds away from the one we lost on that battlefield' Steve sighed and sat down on the couch the weight of everything starting to crush him. ' I know but we have to try I don't know what they will find in Wakanda but they have the best resources in the world in the end its Tony's choice his family, friends cannot know we cant give them hope, Peter is a good kid and has promised to keep this to himself he idolises Tony it wll be hard enough if Tony can't come home for him alone'

Fury came to sit beside Steve' I trust you Captain I do but have to promise to keep me informed, you have fought so hard to keep everyone save and together you saved trillions don't let yourself get blinded Captain' Steve turned toward Fury ' I hurt him so badly years ago and he still came to fight beside me if I can bring him home I will' Both men were suddenly startled as they heard Tony cry out Steve reached the room first to find Tony leaning on the bed softly murmuring to himself . Fury came to kneel beside the pair' Captain what language is he speaking? Steve placed his hands on Tony's shoulders he didn't seem to realise they were there as he continued to speak quietly under his breath.' I have no idea' Steve whispered 'No idea'


End file.
